The Huntress
by L.Nost
Summary: Elsa is a vampire huntress renowned and respected for her abilities. But there's a secret she's keeping. A secret that she keeps hidden and tucked away in the confines of her bedroom. AU. Elsa and Anna are not related.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights to Frozen belong to Disney.

* * *

There was a foul stench in the air. It reeked of sickness, and death, and decay.

Elsa recognized the scent immediately.

Her movements were quick as she turned towards the smell, making her way into the thick of it. It didn't take long for her to find the source.

She ducked down low and took cover behind a tree. The air around her stilled and the birds quieted at the sound of feet crunching through the snow. She peered into the distance and her eyes narrowed at the approaching sight.

There was a newborn wandering the forest; careless and young. The fresh smell of death hung around the wretched creature as he walked by, causing the huntress to wrinkle her nose in disgust. She knew that he had recently fed, and though Elsa pitied the poor soul that was made a meal of, it did make her current task easier.

She crept behind closely, knowing that the vampire would have only one purpose left in mind; to return to the den.

The scent burned hotter with each step and she knew they could only be a short distance away. _There would be more there_, she thought, the entire clan if she were lucky.

A smile pulled tight at her lips and the sword at her hip sang at the promise of bloodshed.

She was going to enjoy this.

She approached the boy carefully, slowly gaining in distance. But just as the smell began to bring a burn to her nose and a sting to her eyes, a scream tore through the forest.

Elsa stilled and her head turned to the direction of the noise. It drew her attention away and caused the vampire she had been following to bolt. She cursed softly, torn between pursuing the boy and seeking out the noise. But the scream from before sounded again, louder this time, cutting like a sharp knife through the silence of the forest. Elsa cursed once more before she turned on her heel and ran after it.

Her breathing caught in short gasping breaths, and her heart thundered a painful beat as she ran. The screaming caused a memory to rear up, and with it, an ache to her chest.

A memory that was still too fresh and hurt too much flashed before her. It brought a haze to her mind that made thinking very, very difficult. She ignored the part of her that told her to turn back, to remember the task at hand, but her heart took firm hold of her actions and pulled her forward. It made her feet run faster and her heart beat painful as she sprinted through the forest. The screams tore away at her focus. It sounded loud and pained and…

_Familiar._

Her body shivered as a spike of fear dug hard into her back. The memory flashed through her mind again, and she desperately tried to push it away. She didn't want to remember now. Not when a life was obviously at stake.

But desperate as she was, she couldn't. It was persistent in its demand and took no pity in her agony. Another scream rose up and rang heavy through the walls of her mind. It echoed briefly with the one she'd heard in the distance, before over powering it completely.

The sound was unbearable.

A vision of a young woman flashed through her mind; her body broken and her neck torn open.

The world around Elsa faded, and her eyes took in the sight of a different night.

* * *

She stood there, frozen. Her eyes were wide and her body shook in horror at the sight before her.

_No_.

Her legs weakened, unable to bear the weight of what she saw. They buckled once before giving out to the earth below.

No, no, _no_!

Elsa crawled on hands and knees towards the younger woman, slowly bridging the gap between them. The moment she was within reach, she gathered the girl close, cradling her tight against her chest. She watched with tearful eyes as the girl struggled to return the embrace.

"Please, no...," she whispered in a voice that faltered and broke. Her hold on the girl tightened and her gaze flickered downward. The sight that greated her drove an ache deep into her chest. Elsa choked back a sob and her lungs caught at the wounds she saw.

Her eyes closed tight, and her breath drew out in a shudder.

_There were so many._

They littered the woman's arms and legs, and the front of her blouse was already soaked through with blood. It flowed thick and heavy, and Elsa couldn't bare the sight of it. She tore her gaze away and instead brushed at flaming red bangs, wanting, more than anything, to have the woman's distance gaze focused, and back onto her. Her movements were slow and careful, but they grew frantic the moment she saw the light in her eyes flicker and dim.

The sight had her terrified.

_Her eyes._

They weren't supposed to look like that, her heart cried out. They were supposed to stay bright, and blue, and _alive_.

She tried desperately to ignore the crackle and wheeze of a breath going faint, and focused on the younger woman's face. Elsa focused on her eyes, her hair, the freckles on her cheeks… _anything_ to keep from looking down at the girl's brokenness.

Her eyes stung with the approach of tears while her fingers fumbled for the dagger on her belt. The girl was stilling in her embrace. Her struggles were nearing an end, and Elsa had to be the one to provide it.

She finally pulled the dagger free, before her gaze was once again drawn to the woman in her arms. She could feel the fingers clutched to her front weaken, and with it, the last bits of her sanity.

_This was someone she loved; someone who brought a blaze of light into her life._

_This isn't happening_, she thought, panicked. Her mind refused to believe it. This woman had only just walked into her life, like a gift from the stars themselves. They weren't allowed to take her back.

They couldn't.

A sob escaped her lips as her gaze moved from the girl's hair, to her eyes, and then down to her cheeks. Her eyes moved slowly, deliberately, trying to memorize every detail of the girl.

Her eyes trailed lower.

They paused.

Her thoughts grew distant and her vision faint when her gaze landed upon a pair of sweet, parted lips. They were stained red she noticed.

Red, red,_ red_.

Her hand stilled.

* * *

Elsa broke away from the memory and her eyes narrowed. The memory had brought a rush of anger to rise from deep within her. It bubbled up and spilled into her actions. Her focus came rushing back in a blaze and her vision cleared. A path through the forest opened up and Elsa quickly made her way through. She dashed past the tree line and landed in a clearing, immediately scanning the surrounding with watchful eyes. She caught movement to the left and her head whipped towards the sight.

"No," she whispered, feeling her stomach drop.

There was a woman there, laying crumpled on the ground. Her face was a mask of despair as she sobbed atop the body of a man. Elsa realized then, that she was the source of those god awful screams.

A surge of compassion rose up for the poor woman. Attacks were growing more violent and more numerous these days. Something dark was gathering with in the village limits; something dark and wicked and foul. She needed to put a stop to it, and soon.

She made to approach the grieving woman, wanting nothing but to offer some sort of comfort, but a small figure blocked her path.

The village leader.

She regarded him in annoyance. The small wisp of a man had the nerve to blame _her_. Had she come sooner, had she been quicker, then a death would've been avoided. She tightened her fists hard, hard enough that they shook, but she stood firm and bore the rebuke. The village folk were growing restless over the dangers that lurked so close and she decided against adding to those fears.

She fought the urge to send a gloved hand straight into the man's face and waited for the rant to finish. The moment it did, she silently slipped away; away from that blasted old man, away from the crowd that had gathered, and away from those awful, _awful_ screams.

* * *

(Later)

The tap, tap, tapping of boots sounded through the night air. Elsa's movements were unhurried and sure as she followed the cobble stoned path deeper into the village. Darkness clawed along the edges of her vision, but she paid it no heed. She had grown accustomed to the creeping shadows and the hushed sounds long ago. Darkness no longer brought a thunder to her chest or a tremor to her hands. Instead it wrapped around her, warm and inviting, like a shroud that hid her away and kept her safe.

Her steps didn't falter as the path snuck into dark alley ways and disappeared around sharp corners. She followed it until a grand 2 story flat peaked out from the distance. It sat tucked away in the darker reaches of the village and provided a safe place to call home.

A bitter chill fell around her and her steps quickened. She could feel the warning in the air and it hinted at an approaching storm. She unlocked the door and quickly stepped inside. Long elegant fingers rose to gently nurse an ache in her head while her other hand moved to close the door behind her.

Elsa shut her eyes a moment and sighed. The day had left her feeling weak and weary. She hoped a short night's rest would help relieve the ache in her body. It begged for the chance to recuperate; to repair the damage of a worn spirit and a tired mind.

The coat she wore felt tight and the sword at her hip heavy, as she made her way across the foyer and up the stairs to her bedroom.

She was exhausted.

A soft sigh escaped her as she continued down the hall. Though her body was tired, her feet kept silent and light as they moved across the wooden floor. Her brows drew together and a frown stretched tight across her features when she recalled the day's events.

_That ungrateful…,_ Elsa paused and shook the thought from her head. She took in slow calming breaths and opened the door to her room. _No._ She wouldn't go back to that. She'd leave those troubles behind for now. Now she was in her place of solace, a place that held her peace.

She un-clipped the sword at her hip and propped it up besides the door. She ran her fingers though her bangs and smoothed them out while her eyes slowly traced across the room. They traced over curtains that were pulled tight over the windows and past a fireplace that crackled and burned warmly. They paused when they landed on a figure laying in her bed.

The figure, slight in frame but notably feminine, was wrapped up loosely in Elsa's sheets. They fell around her in waves that blended in with smooth milky skin, and those waves swirled to life when the girl stirred. She yawned lightly against the back of her hand and stretched the other far above her head. Her back arched and her muscles pulled tight as she stretched, and the girl released a soft sound of appreciation when her body tensed, then relaxed fully back into the warmth of the bed.

"Mmm, Elsa?" The woman called out softly.

Blue eyes fluttered open and sleepily made their way towards the door. A smile, bright and wide, shined at the sight of the older woman.

Elsa looked at her fondly before her eyes flickered down to the younger woman's mouth. The smile, though beautiful and pure, revealed a quiet glimpse of the girl's true nature. She caught sight of sharp, sharp teeth as they jutted out innocently from under the girl's top lip, and her skin prickled at the sight. The twin curves reminded her that the sweet, loving girl was more than she appeared. Much, much more.

She would be wise to remember that.

"Yes Anna. It's me."

Elsa approached the bed slowly and sat on the edge of it, undoing the buttons of her long coat as she did. Once settled, she felt the bed dip slightly behind her and the weight of gentle hands rest on her shoulders. She felt a soft feminine body slide up close and she shivered at the contact. Another shiver ripped through her when that body moved closer still, and pressed firmly against the length of her back.

_Mmmmm_, she sighed out. This was nice. So, so nice. Her eyes fell shut when those hands began to rub and work at the tightness in her shoulders.

"Long day?" The younger woman asked softy.

Elsa let out a quiet moan of affirmation. That was all she was capable of at the moment. Anna's fingers were magic and her body delightfully soft. There was little she could do, but let her body melt into the embrace. She sighed and felt her head dip back slightly. Slender arms slid their way around her shoulders and moved to play with the soft frills of her blouse. The cool breath on her neck drew in, shuddered, and drew out again slowly. This action repeated once, twice, before it was replaced with a light tickling sensation.

Elsa shivered. The woman was nuzzling her.

She felt the tip of a nose drag lightly up the length of her throat and back down again. The feeling left a trail of heat in their wake, and that heat was quick to spread to the rest of her body. It crept along her neck, out to her limbs, and dropped low into her belly. It settled into a tight warmth that nearly had her squirming.

The feeling was delightful.

Elsa turned her head slowly, lazily, to look upon the face of her keeper and started when she saw a pair of eyes, dark and clouded, staring back.

"You need to feed."

Her voice sounded raspy and breathless, but it was final in their say. She closed her eyes and quickly broke their gaze. The allure the young vampire projected was strong and gripping. And the vampire herself was ignorant to the fact. A second longer and Elsa knew she would've lost herself.

The younger woman flinched and drew back. "W-what? Yes. Yes of course," she said slowly, blinking out of the haze she'd been in.

_What was that_? Anna questioned coming back to herself. What she just did, that wasn't like her at all. It felt like her mind drew away and sat apart from her body. She was unable to do anything but watch as her actions took over. Her brows furrowed and she worried over the thought. She needed to focus. Elsa needed her right now.

Elsa was tired. She was exhausted. She was…

_Vulnerable_.

A thrill ran through her before she shook her head in disgust_. No!_ These thoughts weren't her own. They were frightening and dangerous and dark.

These were the thoughts of a monster.

A look of despair slowly fell upon the young girl's face. Her arms slackened at the realization, and they dropped to her sides like lead when the older woman finally drew away.

Elsa turned to face the distraught girl, taking care to avoid eye contact, and placed her hands between them. Unaware of the girl's current plight, she kept her head down and swiftly drew out a blade. She pulled her gloves off and her gaze landed on the pointer and middle finger of her left hand. "Be careful to not draw too much. I'm a bit tired this evening."

Worried eyes glanced up to look at her. The allure in them had vanished and in their stead was a strong moving concern. "Maybe we shouldn't."

Elsa looked at her firmly a moment before dropping her gaze again. "Don't be foolish Anna," the older woman said softly, gently. "This is necessary. The consequences of a missed meal are more severe than a little tiredness on my part."

A look of horror fell upon the young woman's face before a look of guilt replaced it. She was right. She was right and Anna hated it. She'd seen the damages a crazed vampire could inflict and she shuddered at the memory. There was an itch on her neck that had her squirming, but she kept her hands firmly on her lap. Anna nodded her head and sniffled.

Elsa's eyes softened. She knew the girl still wasn't used to this, but it needed to be done. She brought the blade to her fingers and swiftly slit them open. A trickle of blood started to flow before she offered her fingers to the young vampire. "Come Anna." She beckoned the girl gently, watching closely as she tensed. "Quickly now, before I make a mess of myself."

The young woman nodded slowly. Her eyes fell from the older woman's face and flickered to the gash of red before her. Her head tilted forward slightly and her mind grew heavy. She was losing herself. She could feel a lust grip at her again, but this was different she noticed. Her body moved to the call of a different sort. The thrill that came with the hunt vanished at the proffered meal and Anna allowed a different need to fuel her movements. It was primal in nature, close to savage, a need that indicated survival.

Her eyes lidded as they trailed after the blood. It fell in a bright crimson steam down the woman's long fingers. It flowed thickly down her hand, past her wrist, and down the length of her arm.

Elsa sucked in a breath. The air around them was growing tense again. It fell around them thick and heavy, causing the beat of her heart to quicken with each passing moment. That look was back on Anna's face, pleasant and alluring. It drew her nearer, just like before.

Elsa could feel the blood run down her arm, and was about to call out to Anna again, but the girl moved.

Anna took firm hold of her forearm and gently pulled it up towards her face. Her eyes were dark as her tongue darted out to catch at the blood. She dragged her tongue up in one long fluid motion and licked the older woman clean. Her tongue stopped at the curve of Elsa's wrist and retreated back into her mouth. She took in the taste of her mistress, looked her in the eye, and smiled. The smile pulled slowly at her lips, wide and luring, before her head moved forward and her tongue darted out again. She kept her eyes on Elsa as she traced up the palm of the woman's hand.

A loud wet slurping noise sounded though the air and Elsa blushed deeply at it. She would've been horrified at such a noise, if it didn't feel so, so good. She bit back a moan as the vampire continued.

This tension around them; it wasn't Anna's intention. All the girl sought out to do was feed. She didn't realize the tortures she was putting Elsa through, and she was lost to the fact that her actions had taken on such a... _sensual_ tone. The real side of Anna was oblivious to all of this. She always was.

Elsa drew in a breath when the vampire finally took her fingers into her mouth, and she gasped when she felt the vampire suck at them wetly.

They did this every night.

_Every night._

Elsa knew she should be used it by now, but no matter how many times they've done this or how hard she'd tried, Elsa still couldn't help the rush of heat that flooded her face and fell between her legs. Her body shook when she felt cool lips wrap firmly around her fingers. Anna was sucking harder at them now, coaxing for more blood to flow. Elsa tried to ignore the strong muscle of the woman's tongue as it moved along the cut, but it was difficult. She could feel her hand shaking. The feeling was too hard to ignore when the woman's tongue moved so slowly, so gently.

_Too much._.. Elsa thought desperately, quivering where she sat. The blonde woman struggled with the sensation. She was always so in tune with her body. Her senses were keen, and perceptive, and this was just too much.

She felt _everything._

The older woman couldn't hold it in any longer and fell against the girl's shoulder. She moaned loudly and clutched at the vampire's night dress. The silken material fell loosely around the girl, and it felt nice and cool in the heat of her grasp.

Anna gasped out at the movement, effectively drawing away from the hand in front of her. The haze around her faded and her eyes cleared at the sight of the fallen woman. A panic over came her.

Had she taken too much?

"Elsa!" she called out frightened, taking the woman by the shoulders and shaking her gently. "I'm sorry Elsa, I didn't mean too."

Elsa blinked away the haze and placed a weak smile on her face. "I'm fine Anna," her voice shook while she drew away from the girl. "I'm fine," she said again with a firmer voice, "Like I said, I'm just a bit tired."

She ignored the look of concern still on the younger woman's face and leaned towards the drawer beside the bed. She tried to keep the tremble from her body as she pulled out a set of gauze and bandages. The effects from the feeding were always slow to wear off and she blushed, hoping the girl never noticed.

Elsa quickly cleaned and wrapped her cuts. She never had to keep them wrapped for longer than a few hours. Something in the vampire's saliva made sure the wounds closed and healed quickly. The bandages were more for caution than anything.

She put the bandages away and slipped out of her coat and boots. She laid down gingerly on the bed and smiled when the young vampire followed.

"Don't you want to slip into something a little more comfortable?" The younger woman asked, eyeing Elsa's long black slacks and frilled white blouse.

"I'll only be resting for a few hours." Elsa said slowly, sleepily. She was wearier then she thought. "I have an assignment later this evening."

"Oh?" Anna said slowly, before carefully continuing, "Can I come? I promise I can help."

Elsa peeked an eye open and glanced at the girl lying beside her. She took in the girl's hopeful expression before closing her eye again.

She sighed.

Guilt rose up for the poor girl. She had been cooped up inside for far too long. Anna had always been the picture of sunshine, and right now her spirit demanded to be free. How was she to deny that?

"I suppose you could."

Anna's face brightened. "Really?"

Elsa smiled. She could literally feel the girl buzzing with excitement. "Yes, yes of course," she yawned out softly. She turned on her side and tucked her hands below the pillow before continuing, "Just be sure to wake me in two hours."

"Yes ma'am!" Anna saluted, eyeing the books in front of them eagerly, already knowing how to pass the time. She turned back to Elsa and quieted at the gentle look on her face. The woman had already fallen asleep. Anna smiled and pulled at the sheets around them, gently tucking the older woman into place. Satisfied that the blonde was warm and comfortable, she lowered down and snuggled close, more than excited for the nights events.

* * *

A/N

Thank you for reading. Any and all reviews are deeply appreciated, especially when they offer writing advice or helpful comments in regards to the story. They really do help me grow as a writer. I was able to fix a few mistakes already, thanks to the help of you awesome readers! Thanks again!

I'm also open to suggestions on what you might want from this story. I honestly made this fic just to try my hand at the genre, but some people want me to continue it. We'll see where this goes :3


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa flew through the night air. Her steps were swift and her movements light as she jumped from one roof top to the other in quick, fluid succession. The air around her was crisp and she took the moment to enjoy the calmness of the evening. Most of the villagers were already tucked away in bed, warm and safe; lost to the affairs of the darkened world. And though Elsa longed to be among them, the nap from earlier was enough to do her body good. She felt invigorated, energized, like a circuit of energy ran through her. It fueled her movements and granted her strength.

_Or maybe_, she thought. Maybe this vigor came from a different source all together.

She took a quick glance back and smiled.

Anna was there, right on her heel. The young vampire was following her with equal grace as they leapt the rooftops. The promise from earlier had been kept, and now they were were both together, making their way through the village.

The older woman refocused her attention forward and jumped a particularly large divide. She twisted midair and dove straight into the alley below, before sprinting forward into the dark and dank street. She was pleased to hear the patter of steps still following close behind.

At first she'd been worried.

Even now her stomach lurched at what the night had in store for them. But Anna was quick. She was clever. The girl picked up on her new abilities so naturally that it had the older woman reeling. The girl was matching her _every_ move.

The huntress picked up the pace and tore through the streets. She ran up an ally wall, jumped, and landed gracefully onto the rooftop aside it. She moved with grace that came with years of experience, years of training, and when she looked back, she found that Anna had mirrored her perfectly.

The girl did not have the same training or experience to guide her movements, no, her grace was borrowed, lent to her from the creature she'd become. The possibilities of what the young vampire was capable of were frightening, and Elsa hoped that when the time came, when Anna realized the full potential of what the creature had to offer, that it wouldn't change her.

Anna was a loving creature, and Elsa hoped she would remain that way. There was no way the goodness in her had the possibility of being warped; of being tainted.

_Right?_

The thought was worrying, but Elsa shook her head and pushed it aside for now. A familiar building was coming into sight and now was not the time for such thoughts. She dropped back down to the streets below and slowed her movements. She approached a small tucked away pub and read the sign above the door, _The Old Crown Tavern__. J_ust the place she needed to be.

The air kicked up to her right and Anna appeared at her side, hair tousled and chest heaving. The girl took a moment to observe their surroundings, wondering why they had stopped so suddenly. After finding nothing of interest, she turned curious eyes up to Elsa.

"Where are we? Why'd we stop?"

Elsa glanced at the eagerness in the girl's movements and smiled. Anna wanted to continue their little stroll, of that she was certain, but it needed to be put off for now. There was work to be done.

"I'll be meeting with someone here. My contact for the assignments I take on. It wont take long."

Elsa approached the door and paused. She tilted her head down to look at the girl besides her and frowned. "Remember what we discussed, Anna," she said firmly. She didn't mean to sound so stern, but this was important.

Anna looked up at her with a large grin still on her face. It slipped the moment she saw the look on Elsa's face. She realized then what the older woman was referring too.

_Things were different now_, the older woman had told her, and everything she did had to be done with caution. She no longer belonged to the day. No, evil had taken that part of Anna; snuffed it out in the span of a night. It stole the person she was away and bore her anew. She was a creature of the night now; and the night demanded her innocence.

They had to be careful. And careful meant diligence. Anything that could expose Anna had to be hidden. Sharp smiles and all.

This was the only way to stay safe, Elsa had said, the only way to keep her out of harms way.

Anna licked her lips and forced them into a thin line. The feeling was strange, having to keep such a serious face, but she took care to hide her smile away. If Elsa had allowed her to come out and assist her this evening, then the least she could do was listen to the instructions given. She straightened and nodded at the older woman, showing she understood.

Satisfied with the girl's response, Elsa turned the handle and stepped in.

Smoke filled the air as the door closed behind them. It hung like a cloud in the upper reaches of the pub and stung at Elsa's eyes. She glared through the thick of it and saw a familiar figure hidden in the corner.

_Good, he's already here,_ she thought. The faster they got this over with, the better. They needed to leave before they were noticed_._

She turned to ask Anna for a few moments, but the girl had already wandered off. She watched with a sharp gaze as Anna made her way under the thickness of the smoke, too short to actually notice it, and innocently approach a group of men. The girl rocked on the balls of her feet curiously, watching quietly as they played a game of darts.

The blonde woman eyed the girl warily. Anna seemed to be distracted for the time being. _This shouldn't take long_, she reassured herself, _Anna will be fine for the moment_. With one last glance and a light haste in her step, Elsa made her way to the man in the corner.

She took a seat and went straight to the point. "What have you got for me?" Elsa asked, resting her arm on the table between them. Their chairs were pushed up against the wall, allowing them a view of the far side of the bar. Elsa was able to watch closely as Anna edged closer to the men, taking more interest in the game.

The man glanced at her, startled by her sudden appearance. He recovered when he recognized the stiffness in her posture and quickly pulled an envelope from his coat. "I've got one assignment for you tonight. The usual really," He said, waving the envelope through the air. "We've got reports of a vamp wandering the theater district. I've counted two deaths this past week already..."

A hearty laugh boomed against the walls of the pub, and Elsa's back stiffened at the sound. Her attention quickly turned from the man beside her to the small scene across the room. She saw that a small crowd had gathered around the game and she noticed that Anna had moved closer as well. Most didn't notice the girl, they seemed more than busy with the game and roughing about. But then, there were a few that did. And those few threw curious looks to the small woman that stood out, unfazed and unmindful, to the sea of men bustling around her.

One of them, a giant of a man really, had gone ahead and approached the small girl. Elsa raised a brow at the eagerly greeted 'yoo-hoo,' and leaned forward in her chair curiously. She watched closely as he offered a dart her way, encouraging her to join the game. When the girl agreed in obvious excitement, he let out another booming laugh before guiding them both to the front.

The man was massive. He dwarfed those around him and towered over the young girl, large and intimidating. But his face was kind Elsa noticed. Even with the gruffness of his appearance he looked down at the girl with a kind eye, he seemed more a mother hen than the bear he appeared to be. Elsa's posture relaxed and she eased at the realization.

Elsa turned her gaze back to the man beside her, "I thought you said you had something interesting Kristoff. Get on with it," she said, already growing inpatient.

The man straightened and tore his eyes away from the distraction across the room. "Heh, right," he said, scratching the back of his head nervously. He leaned forward on the table and spoke in a quieter voice, "Well...," the man hesitated, then continued, "The information I have on this next one stems from rumors more than anything, but it's something I thought you'd be interested in."

He slipped another envelope onto the table and slid it towards the blonde woman, "There's word going 'round of some big shot nobleman looking for something. A missing heirloom is what I heard." He chanced a glance at Elsa and saw the sharpness in her gaze. He hurried on, "The problem here is that the man's gone mad trying to find it. He thinks a vampire made off with it and he's been hiring people to go after it since; bounty hunters, hired swords, mercenaries, practically anyone willing to venture out for a bit of gold."

Elsa looked at the man tiredly, "Look, i'm not interested in a treasure hunt."

"Well yes.. but it's a bit more than that. I know this sounds like an insane amount of effort for a hunk of gold, but look at it this way," he said tapping a finger on the envelope, "This man's been going place to place, hiring people to literally die for him. Every one he's sent out hasn't come back, Elsa. And he's too crazed to just give up on the stupid piece. I need you to go out, accept the man's offer, and get the job done. Put an end to all this," he finished tiredly. "Look...he'll be making his way here soon, and I'd rather he not add to our problems."

Elsa took in the mans words and considered them carefully. This wasn't the usual hunt for a troublesome vampire she was accustomed too. No, this time trouble was being brewed by a human. A human who was committing acts just as horrific. She frowned, the blond was right. What ever drove this man to madness was not worth the lives of those people.

Elsa opened her mouth to accept the assignment, but a rush of movement caught her attention. Or rather, the stilling of it actually. The bustle from across the room had ceased so abruptly that Elsa's head whipped up in alarm. She quickly scanned for any sign of trouble. She looked for tense glares, for the drawing of blades, for anything that might hint at a fight, but she saw nothing. Her eyes continued around the room before they settled back onto the group from earlier.

They were no longer roughing about she noticed. Instead, they stood stock still, staring wide eyed and panicked at... Anna.

Elsa's own eyes widened at the sight. The younger woman stood there, looking distracted and utterly oblivious to the fact that all eyes had turned to her. She was still studying the game curiously, Elsa realized, looking as if she were tallying up the score, but it seemed that some time during her conversation with Kristoff, the younger woman had wandered away from the safety of the side lines... and straight into the path of a flying dart!

Elsa's jaw locked and her body tensed, _She's got a dart in her head!_ she thought, alarmed.

The score must have been something impressive, for the girl was completely, _utterly_, unaware of the sliver of metal that was stuck fast to her skull.

The bodies around the girl broke from their shock and moved as one to fret over the girl. The noise came back in a roar as the men argued over how to best tend to her. The biggest one from earlier seemed to be nearing tears as he held his hands just shy of the dart. Unsure of whether to pull it free or let it alone. He didn't want the child hurt more than she was.

The sight was almost comical, Elsa thought fleetingly, and if she weren't currently suffocating under a wave of anxiety, then she would've have laughed at the sight. Never mind the dart, a games winning tally was a far more pressing matter to the girl.

_What in the world is that girl thinking,_ Elsa thought. She resisted the urge to throw her hand over her face and settled for a worried sigh. She leaned forward in her chair, her instincts pulling her towards the crowd and towards Anna, but she forced her body still. Business still had to be tended to.

The man beside her shifted, "That girl..." Elsa's head whipped to his direction. "I've never seen her before. Didn't I see you two walk in together?" He asked, turning a worrying gaze to the blonde woman, "Elsa... you should know how dangerous it is to keep a girl in your company. Unless..." The man looked to Anna and considered her closely, "Unless you think she'd make a good addition to.."

"I'll take the assignments," Elsa rushed out, interrupting the man. She ignored the question in his gaze and snatched the papers off the table. She threw a quick good bye over her shoulder and briskly made her way over to Anna.

That was enough. She needed to grab Anna and get out. The whole pub had a good enough look at the young woman, and that included Kristoff. She saw the look in the man's eyes. She knew exactly where his train of thought was leading too.

Her eyes narrowed.

He wanted to pull Anna into their line of work. Hunters were increasingly rare to come by these days. Especially now with the influx of vampires appearing in their village. Their numbers had dwindled quick, and now it was just Kristoff and herself. She recalled him wanting to recruit more people just for the sake of numbers, but she would sooner toss the man off the side of a mountain before he even entertained the thought of dragging Anna into this. The girl was here to observe and that was it.

She moved passed the group of panicked men who, Elsa noticed, all looked close to tears, and grabbed the young vampire by the arm. She guided them to the door, flung it open, and stepped back out into the night.

"Subtlety, Anna." She said after they were a good distance away.

"You need to be subtle," she stressed again. "Do you realize what you did back there? You drew attention to yourself. And in a massively disastrous way." Her words were strained, but she labored to keep her voice low. She would never raise her voice at the girl, but right now she was close. So, so close. That situation was dangerous. If the wrong person saw what happened then...

All the frustration that built up vanished, and Elsa deflated at the thought. She didn't want anything to happen to Anna. She just wanted her safe. That was all.

She glanced down at the girl and saw the quiver on her lip. Elsa's heart tugged at the sight. She took in a calming breath, held it, and released it a moment later, "Anna," she sighed out tiredly, "Just be more aware of your surroundings, okay? Always remember. Stay hidden. Out of sight. Do you understand?"

The girl sniffed and nodded.

Elsa sighed again. All this for a little dart accident.

N_o one got too close a look at it,_ Elsa reasoned. They could convince the others that it wasn't as bad as it looked, and the Kristoff situation could be dealt with at a later date. Elsa visibly relaxed at the thought and peered down at the girl.

Her brow twitched in annoyance.

The blasted thing was still there, she realized, just sticking out the side of the girl's head. And Anna herself still didn't seem to notice it.

Elsa pulled Anna into a nearby alley and beckoned her closer. Once the younger woman was within reach, Elsa cupped her cheek with one hand and cradled the back of her head with the other. She took a moment to frown at the metal piece.

"Hold still," she said, carefully moving her hand to lightly touch at the dart. When the girl showed no signs of discomfort, she took a firmer hold and pulled it out in one quick motion.

"Hmmm," she heard the girl hum, "Heh, that tingled."

Elsa rolled her eyes and smiled down fondly at the girl, "Honestly now, what am I going to do with you," she said, holding the girl's cheek a moment longer before taking a step back. She looked to the moon and saw that it was still high enough in the sky. There was time for a little detour before they headed home.

She dropped the dart and turned away. "Come Anna. There's something I need to take care of."

* * *

The man smiled down at the trembling girl. He dragged a sharp finger down the side of her cheek and smiled a frightening smile. "What are you doing out so late young lady?" the vampire asked in a smooth, deep voice, "and with out an escort too."

The girl forced her eyes shut and shivered violently at the sound.

"It's a good thing we happened across each other when we did. Frightening things like to come out at night. Wouldn't you agree?"

The young woman only shook in response. The man frowned at this and wrapped a hand around her neck. "Where are your manners child?" He hissed out, drawing his face closer. "Answer me."

When she didn't, the vampire tightened the hold on her neck and drew closer still. He dragged a tongue along the side of her face, tracing a vile wet trail along the path his finger had taken earlier. He smiled at the taste.

A breeze blew passed, and in that next moment a hand gripped hard onto the back of his neck. He was torn away from the girl that instant and was thrown violently into the wall behind them.

The vampire let out a howl of pain. The action was quick and the fingers on his neck had dug deep. They tore away at flesh and drew a vicious gash that bled red, and hot, and painful.

Elsa heard the crack of brick and bone, but kept her gaze to the frightened girl. She did a quick scan to ensure that she was unharmed, before turning back towards the vampire, "I suggest you leave," she said, eyeing the man now rising to his feet. "Get out of here now," she growled when the girl hesitated. A yelp was heard and a sound of thanks followed before the girl finally scrambled away.

"A shame," the vampire said, cracking bones back into place as he rose. "I had such a nice evening planned for that girl you know." He took a moment to eye the girl as she ran before his eyes flashed back to the woman before him, "But if you'd like my company, then you're more than welcome to ask." he smirked, dragging a tongue along the tip of a fang.

Elsa narrowed her eyes at the man.

_Disgusting._

She kept her lips tight and her gaze focused. This man wasn't worth the breath wasted to respond to such a question. Instead, her grip tightened on the sword at her hip and her legs tensed beneath her, ready to spring forward. Just as she was about draw the weapon from its sheath, Elsa saw a flash of silver. A scream rang out into the air before Elsa realized that it was coming from the vampire before her. The man was doubled over with both hands clutched to his face, and she noticed, in a fleeting moment of confusion, that blood was running thickly passed his fingers. The moment was brief however, and Elsa took the chance to draw her sword and lunge forward.

The movement was quick, but the vampire looked up in time to see the bade nearing. He dove to the right, but just shy of escape, the blade had caught onto his left shoulder and ripped it free from his body. A howl of pain tore from his lips and a white hotness flooded his vision.

Elsa watched with a flat gaze as the creature fell forward and crumpled to the ground. This one didn't want to go down so easily. Usually it was the first swipe that ended each assignment. Elsa stood before the man, mildly impressed. It had been a while since she encountered a vampire with any sort of experience. The amount of newborns she had to deal with recently were numerous and tiring. She knew how to appreciate a challenge when she encountered one.

But as it was, this vampire was only drawing out the pain.

She smirked when the vampire clutched for the missing appendage and continued to writhe on the floor in agony.

"Damn you," he snarled, throwing his head back against the pavement.

It took less then a moment for the vampire to feel her gaze on him, and he met it with a glare of his own. He'd had enough of being humiliated by this woman.

Elsa watched as the man struggled to his feet. He wanted more. The huntress thought herself to be a patient soul. If a quick death was not what he desired, then Elsa would be a gracious host.

Red filled the man's vision when he saw the smirk grow on the woman's face. Pride and the desire to survive clouded his mind, and instincts took over. The vampire jumped to his feet, teeth bared and eyes wild, a startling transformation from the poise he possessed only moments before. All rational thought vanished as he lunged for the huntress blindly.

Elsa quickly raised her sword and blocked the claw that had swiped for her chest. She staggered back when the man's body continued forward and collided into her own. She dug her heels hard into the ground to keep from falling and drew her face away from the creature's snapping jaw. Elsa grunted in disgust, she could feel his breath on her neck and a claw nicking at skin. She pushed forward on her sword and forced the man back. She used the newly gained distance to deliver a kick straight into his stomach, forcing him back onto the ground.

The man growled in frustration. He rose once again and lunged for the woman. Anger made him sloppy and so very predictable. Elsa was growing tired of this.

The vampire pulled his arm back and brought it back down atop the woman.

Elsa anticipated the vampire's actions the moment he rose from the ground. She stepped back just as the claw descended onto her face and brought her sword up to meet with his chest. The man's own momentum was enough to drive the blade straight through, almost as easily as slicing through butter. A gasp of shock was the last she heard from him before she forced her blade upward, through the man's heart, and out his left shoulder.

The body fell face first into the ground with a thud, and she gazed down in disappointment. She was expecting a bit more tact from this one, but like the others he succumbed to his instincts too easily.

Elsa went through the encounter in her head and remembered something then. She approached the body and turned it over with her boot. A glance down quickly revealed what had distracted the vampire earlier. Something was logged deep into his left eye.

_Now how in the world did..., _she paused and ran a hand through her hair, realization dawning on her. _Of course, s_he thought, she should have expected as much.

"Anna," she called out, speaking into the night air. She knew Anna was nearby and she waited patiently for the girl to reveal herself.

A figure hesitated before emerging from the shadows.

Elsa threw a pointed look to the girl before nodding her head towards the vampire on the ground, demanding an explanation.

"He was disrespecting you," Anna pouted, crossing her arms around her chest as she stepped out from the shadows. "It couldn't be helped that my first thought was to throw something. It was unfortunate for him that it happened his way...and that it happened to hit him in the face," she said, mumbling that last part out.

"And I suppose you had every intention to stay hidden and to not intervene."

"That's exactly right! I..." Anna trailed off when she noticed a stain of red torn onto the woman's shirt. Her fist tightened at the sight and her eyes narrowed of their own accord. "You're hurt."

Elsa looked down at the small wound and shrugged it off. "It's nothing really. Nothing more than a scratch."

"That man touched you," the girl interrupted, not hearing what the older woman had said. Her jaw was set tight and the huntress could see a muscle work under the skin as the girl struggled to calm herself.

Anna's hands shot up and grasped at the older woman's collar. Her fingers worked quickly and undid the top few buttons of Elsa's shirt, nearly ripping them in her haste.

"Anna!"

The vampire took no heed to the call and pushed the shirt down passed the woman's left shoulder.

"What are you doing? This isn't the place." And it really wasn't, Elsa thought. A rush of heat flooded her face and her eyes glanced to the side. They were outside still. And in the middle of an ally. Granted it was late into the night, and the chances of being seen were slim, but that alone wasn't enough to make this situation any less mortifying.

Anna pushed the woman back and held her firmly against the wall. Elsa watched as the dainty fangs the vampire usually wore lengthened, and her heart picked up at the sight.

"And he hurt you," the younger woman continued, her face growing fierce. "He deserves far worse than a dart in the eye," Anna said darkly.

Elsa's head shot up at the sound of Anna's voice. The younger woman didn't sound like herself. It wasn't just the words that seemed so unlike Anna, but the timbre of her voice as well. It sounded deep, and smooth, and so... mature. Her body shook at the sound.

_Oh my god,_ Elsa thought. She felt her knees go weak and her body shaking. A thought came to mind that had her face flaming. She realized then, slightly horrified with herself, that it wasn't the desire to flee that had her trembling so, but the desire of something else entirely.

Elsa forced her eyes shut. She had no right to be having such thoughts. The only reason Anna acted like this was because of those damned instincts. The girl was oblivious to what she was like when the creature took over. It lent to her an allure that guided every action, influenced every movement, to take on a more.. _sensual _tone.

And that frustrated Elsa to no end.

"If you allowed me take care of him," Anna continued, "you'd see that what happened was only a small pittance. Little more than a slap on the wrist. He wouldn't have died so quickly. I would have made sure he got what he deserved." Anna reached down to grasp the woman's hands in her own. "I saw the way he looked at you, and that's no way any man should be looking at you." She lowered her head and stared at the cut across the older woman's collar. "But for now, let me take care of this mark he left on you."

With that, Anna dragged her tongue along the length of the cut.

Elsa sucked in a breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa fell against the woman and clutched onto her tight.

_Oh god,_ she thought desperately, burying her face into Anna's shoulder. Her legs buckled beneath her, and her fingers dug deeper into the fabric of the vampire's shirt.

Elsa took a deep breath, held it, and turned her attention to the fabric in her grasp.

The shirt had been her's. The material fell a little loosely and ran a bit long on Anna, but it was soft and it was practical. It worked well to keep her movements free and unrestricted during her assignments, and right now it was working to keep her distracted from the hotness clawing at her body. As strange as it was, it was the only thing that kept her mind focused and her senses grounded.

She held onto it desperately.

The effort was bold and inspiring and... it didn't last long. It broke the moment she felt the vampire lean into her again. Her eyes snapped open and her focus crumbled when a smooth wetness swiped over the wound again, _Oh My God._

It was too much. Her body gave out and she fell forward into Anna's embrace. It felt as if her strength had vanished. Almost like it was stolen by the vampire herself. A wind stirred up a gentle warning in her mind, but like her absence of strength, her focus had vanished too.

She ignored it.

The vampire noticed the weakness in the older woman's posture, and moved a hand to steady her. The movement was quick, and it was out of concern that she held Elsa so close. But that concern was brief, smothered the instant she noticed how vulnerable the woman was in her embrace.

Her grip tightened and her instincts flared. The vampire noticed it then, the dominance she held in their stance. A smirk pulled tight at her lips and the creature in her delighted in that fact.

Anna dipped her head to look at the wound again and her eyes darkened. The air around them thickened, and a sudden desire filled her at the display of bare skin lain before her. She tilted her head forward while her tongue darted out to drag wetly along the cut once more.

A shiver ripped through Elsa at the contact. This wasn't a quick swipe like the previous ones had been. No, this one was long and slow. The stroke dragged a burning trail past her collar bone. It continued upwards and stopped at the spot where her shoulder met with the curve of her neck. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped when the vampire finished with a teasing flick of the tongue.

Elsa shut her eyes tight. The warning in her mind picked up and swirled into a raging storm. The force of it demanded her attention, but despite it's strength, she could still feel herself pressing closer.

She couldn't deny the shiver of delight at having Anna's body pressed so close, and it took the last of her strength to keep from moving against it. Instead, her fingers dug hard into the vampire's back and clawed a burning red trail across the soft skin beneath it.

The vampire jerked slightly at the pain, before chuckling softly and diving straight back to the woman's chest. She began to pepper soft kisses along the cut, and Elsa groaned desperately at the contact.

_The vampire's lips._

They were so soft, so gentle, and... she couldn't breath.

Elsa quickly found that there was a tremble in her lungs that made breathing so unbearably hard. Her breaths drew out in short gasps, and she watched dazedly as it rose up and steamed white against the cold winter air. Her face tinted red when she realized her panting was the only thing filling the silence around them. And more so, she was horrified with how desperate she sounded. Her blush burst into flames when she found that she couldn't quite herself down.

Her body was growing too desperate and her needs too great as the moments passed.

She couldn't take it anymore.

Desire filled her in a blaze and a low moan escaped her lips. Elsa turned her face away from the vampire's shoulder and her gaze was met with the gentle slope of the vampires neck. She didn't know why, but an urge filled her at the sight and it made her body buzz.

Any rationality she had left vanished as her mind dulled, and her surroundings faded away.

Why had she resisted the woman in the first place?

Her senses tunneled and all she could see, all she could feel, was Anna. Her hands loosened from their grip on the younger woman. They traced down the length of her back, before slipping underneath the vampire's shirt. She dragged her fingers slowly up the length of Anna's back and traced them over the fiery red marks she had left there earlier. When she felt the vampire shudder, she smiled.

Elsa leaned back to look at the younger woman, and her body hummed in delight at the sight. Anna's eyes were lidded, her lips, parted; and she too was panting softly against the cool winter air.

"Anna..." She spoke the girl's name in a whisper.

The vampire raised her head and immediately met her eyes at the call.

Elsa started and her breathing caught at the sight of the girl. This was her first clear look at the vampire, and the unfamiliar sight that greeted her was deeply unsettling.

Anna's face... it looked different, sharper somehow. It looked as if the graces of time had carved away at her childish features. It washed away an innocent face and left behind the cutting curves of maturity. Instead of a girl, a woman stood before her; staring back in a form that radiated elegance and grace.

The sight pierced right through her.

_What is going on?_ her mind questioned, finally acknowledging the warnings that still flashed brightly through it. The sight of the woman before her was startling, and she flinched back slightly when those sharp eyes narrowed from a smirk. _Anna?_

It couldn't be.

Why did she look so different?

"What's wrong Elsa?," the vampire purred, smirking as she rose a hand to cup the woman's cheek."You look troubled. Just relax and let me tend to your needs."

Elsa sputtered at the words and her eyes widened. "M-my needs?"

"Yes...," the vampire said, then hesitated at the look on the older woman's face. Something that was previously forced to the back of her mind clicked, and came rushing forward. It cleared away the haze and forced a sudden gentleness into her actions. Anna cocked her head to the side and softened her eyes in confusion. Why did Elsa look so guarded?

That little action was more like the Anna Elsa knew, and she took comfort in the thought. Her body relaxed a bit and her expression calmed.

"When I feed from you." The vampire began, taking the huntress's left hand and holding it between them. "You mentioned that your wounds healed quickly. Didn't you say it had something to do with my saliva?"

Anna brought Elsa's hand closer and slipped off the glove that covered it. Her gaze turned to the familiar faded white line, and she brushed her thumb gently over the scar that was forced opened every night. Her mind drew away and she allowed a haze to fall around her once more.

"I assumed the same concept would apply here," she said, raising the hand to her face and placing a gentle kiss on the two healed fingers.

Elsa's cheeks tinted red at how intimate the action was, and she swallowed loudly at the contact.

She forgot what had distracted her earlier and felt her eyes glaze over again. _Every touch._ Why was every touch sending her body into a frenzy? She'd never experienced this problem with the vampire before.

A guilty thought entered her mind just then.

_Isn't this what she wanted?_ The very reason her body reacted so readily to the vampires charms was because she already _wanted_ the younger woman. She couldn't deny that. She had come to terms with this fact a long while ago.

_But... did Anna want her?_

A nagging concern had her doubting the fact.

These recent actions proved that she did, but was it really _Anna_ doing these things? It made more sense to blame these acts on creature that lurked inside. It was the one who tempted Anna into these situations. The sweet girl wasn't capable of doing it on her own.

If only she'd had the opportunity to confess everything to the girl before she was turned. Her heart longed for that bit of clarity, to know where they both stood in their relationship. It would've only taken a few moments.

A pain stabbed right through Elsa at the thought.

_A few moments._

_All she needed were a few more moments that night. She was ready then._ Elsa felt tears pricking at her eyes,_ Why couldn't she have been faster?_

A tremble coursed through her body, before a voice called out to her and pulled her from her thoughts.

It was Anna.

"Tell me," she heard the woman say. "You want me to continue, don't you?" the vampire asked, leaning forward and dragging a fang down along her neck.

Elsa's heart stumbled in her chest at the vampire's words. She was embarrassed at how easily she fell right back into the haze she'd been in earlier.

_Fight it Elsa_, the sensible part of her shouted. _Say no._

"Yes..."

Her mouth was a treacherous mouth.

"And you're sure this is what you want?" Anna breathed, stepping closer and pressing her body flush against hers.

And at that Elsa was gone. She didn't know whether the vampire was still referring to the attempt of healing her wound or not, but right now she didn't care.

"Y-yes," she whimpered, screwing her eyes shut and tilted her head back against the wall. It felt like Anna was all over her. Her head swirled with thoughts of Anna and even the air pulsated with the scent of the vampire.

She couldn't get enough of it.

Her nose flared as she took in a great big gulps of the air that fogged her senses. Each breath stroked the flames deep in her belly until they burned with a strength that nearly consumed her.

"Elsa..."

The huntress barely registered the call. So deep was she in a haze that she couldn't even find the strength to acknowledge the girl. Instead, she lifted her head off the wall and moved it down towards the vampires face, gently resting their foreheads together.

"Elsa," the vampire repeated in a soft groan.

Elsa's eyes shot open at the noise and their actions paused. Something was off about the way the vampire had called out to her.

The vampire's head slipped to the right and landed on the huntress's shoulder. Anna mumbled weakly against it and her hands rose up to clutch onto the older woman's front.

Elsa felt the tickling heat of the woman's breath as it drew in and fanned out against her neck, but despite it's warmth, Elsa found that a desire no longer burst forth from such an action. Instead a sudden confusion filled her. The haze around them had cleared, she noticed. Breathing felt lighter and her senses were slowly coming back to her.

The vampire's actions had eased as well. The dominance in her stance had melted away, and she was no longer pressed so closely against Elsa. Instead, the girl pulled back slightly with a dazed, far away look in her eyes.

Anna shook her head once, before falling back into the older woman's arms.

Startled by the girl's sudden loss of strength, Elsa rushed to steady them both. She watched in alarm as Anna's eyes lidded, then fell completely shut.

"Anna?" she called out, moving to hold onto the girl lightly. The girl was leaning most of her weight onto her now, almost like she no longer had the power to stand. And when the red head finally collapsed, she scrambled to keep the girl standing. She grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her lightly, "Anna!"

Elsa felt it then, a light warmth on her cheek. It rose up and beamed a gentle glow into her eyes. Elsa flinched and blinked against the light.

The sun.

_Had time really passed that quickly?_

She heard the girl in her arms groan quietly, and she quickly turned them around to shield the light away with her body.

"Elsa?" The girl called out weakly, raising a hand to grasp a hold back onto the older woman's shirt. The allure the vampire possessed a moment ago had vanished completely, and with it, the visage of the woman from before. In it's stead was the Anna that her heart favored; standing there, looking frail and weak. Her embraced tightened at the sight and she gazed at the girl in worry.

"What's happening?" the girl asked quietly, yawning softly against the woman's chest, "Why do I feel so tired?"

Elsa adjusted her grip and held onto her more firmly. "It's the sun, Anna. It's dawn."

The girl tensed in the older woman's arms and burrowed her face deep into Elsa's chest. She moved quickly and wrapped her arms tightly around the Huntress. The hold was desperate and firm, and Elsa quickly found that the girl was squeezing the life right out of her.

"Anna!" she gasped out. "It's okay. You're okay," she said lifting a hand to stroke at Anna's hair, trying her best to ease her out of her panic.

To Elsa's relief, it didn't take long for the girl to loosen her grip and relax back into her arms.

Anna shifted and turned confused eyes up to Elsa. "Why aren't I burning up?"

The Huntress looked at the vampire in surprise, before a soft chuckle escaped her lips. Anna looked so innocent asking that question. A few weeks like this and the girl didn't know. The Huntress had always just assumed... but thinking about it now, she supposed this knowledge wouldn't be so common place.

Everything the girl knew about vampires had probably come from fairy tales. And those were only half truths, if even that. Most were just _stories. _Stories woven from myths and laced with fear.

"I'm sorry. I thought you knew," she said, adjusting the girl in her arms to speak to her properly, "but vampires don't burn in the sunlight, Anna. You'll weaken from it yes, but you won't burn."

And it was true, she'd seen it many times before. Something about the sun had that strange affect on vampires. It siphoned away their strength and left them vulnerable. That was the very reason vampires preferred the evening times. They relied far too much on the safety of the shadows.

The stories were right about a vampire's preference for darkness, but they were wrong about the reasons.

There were a few lessons she needed to teach Anna.

Elsa glanced down at the girl in her arms. She reminded herself that Anna was still a newborn, and that meant she would be more vulnerable to the effects of the sun. It would demand more from her. It would leave her so weak so quickly, that the girl wouldn't even have the chance to escape it.

The vampire buried her face deeper into Elsa's chest. "Ughhh, I don't like feeling like this."

Elsa chuckled, "How about we head home?"

When she felt the young vampire nod against her chest, she wasted no time in gathering her up into her arms.

Anna smiled weakly up at her, and Elsa returned the gaze fondly.

"Rest now Anna. I've got you."

* * *

And the girl did rest.

Anna had fallen asleep as soon as they started their way home, and she had been asleep since. She had slept so deeply and for so long, that Elsa sat worriedly by her side the entire time. For every hour the girl slept, Elsa spent awake. She didn't realize the sun would affect Anna so much.

It looked as if she'd slipped into a coma, Elsa thought worriedly, but that couldn't be likely. She poked the girls' cheek just in case.

Anna grumbled lightly and swatted weakly at the tickle on her cheek.

The gloom that hung around the Huntress lightened, and she sighed out softly in relief. This was the first movement she'd seen from the girl since they got back. Her eyes teared and she allowed herself a chuckle at the action. It was just so...Anna.

And not only that, it also hinted that the girl was back to her normal self. That she was back to how she was before last night.

_Last night._

A shiver ripped through her at the image of a sharp face and a piercing gaze.

_What happened to Anna?_

Her actions, her...body. There was nothing she recognized of the girl that night. It was almost as if she'd transformed into a completely different person.

Elsa was wearing herself thin replaying the events over and over again in her head. The more she dwelled on it, the more nothing made sense.

Anna had never given into the creature so fully before. Her feedings, while a little intense, had never blown out of control as it did last night.

Maybe it was just a little slip on Anna's part. It wouldn't have happened if she had learned to resist it. _That was it! The girl just needed more training._

Elsa grimaced at how desperate her thoughts sounded. She tried to convince herself that these weren't excuses; that she wasn't trying to defend the girl's actions.

Of course not.

_Anna's fine. What happened last night was a mistake._

Her gaze traced over the girl laying in her bed. _It was an accident, _she thought earnestly.

Elsa rose abruptly from her seat and forced herself away from her thoughts. She stepped away from the bed, and made her way to the desk in the corner, running her fingers through her hair in frustration. The fire place flickered softly behind her as she pulled out the chair and roughly took a seat. The envelope she received from Kristoff was laid out before her. She sat there a moment, trying to draw her mind away from the girl, and instead, contemplated the details of the assignment.

Her brows drew together in concentration.

This would be a first for her. She never had to deal with a person other then Kristoff for her assignments. She herself was the more hands on person of the duo. Kristoff _always_ dealt with the business aspects of work, and now he wanted her to go out and see to this person on her own.

Elsa had a feeling that the assignment was more troublesome then Kristoff led it on to be.

She sighed and tore the note from the envelope. Her eyes scanned over the written script and committed the details to memory.

The rustling of blankets caught her attention, and she turned to the direction of the noise. Anna was stirring and Elsa knew it would only be a few short moments before the girl fully woke. She put the letter back into the envelope and rose from her seat. She turned to Anna and instantly noticed that something was wrong.

Anna's body was rigid and her eyes were screwed tightly shut. From where she stood, Elsa could see that the girl was trembling.

Her brows shot up in alarm, and her mind scanned back to what might be troubling the young woman. Instantly her shoulders relaxed when she realized what the problem was. The sun. It was the last thing the girl remembered before passing out. _She must still be worried, _Elsa thought.

The girl groaned and turned onto her stomach. She placed her hands on either side of her and pushed against the bed, lifting herself up. The girl's head was bowed and her hair was covering her face when Elsa made her way over.

Anna was still weak and disoriented, Elsa realized, and she tried her best to provide some sort of comfort. She sat beside the girl and rubbed soothing circles against her back.

"Anna don't strain yourself. Your body's still weak."

The girl kept silent. The only noises that came from her were tiny little gasping sounds. It sounded as if she was out of breath. Was she really that tired?

Elsa peered down worryingly at Anna, but found that her eyes were still closed shut. Elsa brought her hand to the girl's face and lightly brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "I didn't realize the sun would affect you so much. Newborns are naturally sensitive to the light, but never to this extent..."

At that, Anna's eyes snapped open and shot up to meet the older woman's gaze.

Elsa gasped at the movement, and her skin prickled when she noticed the sight of sharp, cold eyes staring back.

"Anna?"

The vampire's hand shot up and grabbed tightly onto the older woman's wrist. Elsa reared back at the action and her eyes widened in shock.

"What are you..." the words died on her lips when she caught sight of a dark gleam in the vampires eyes.

The usual brightness had left them, and in it's stead was a void that terrified her to the core. Those weren't Anna's eyes, her heart cried out. The blueness in them had darkened to a near black, and that blackness swirled with the tinges of red that corrupted the girl's features.

"Anna!" she called desperately. She knew what was happening, instincts had taken control in Anna's weakened state. Her body was acting out defensively. Elsa's only hope now was to try and force reason back into the girl.

"Listen to the sound of my voice, Anna. I _need_ you to calm down." Elsa pulled against the girl's hold and found it too firm to break away. "This isn't you," she tried again. Her next words halted and a soft cry escaped her when the grasp on her wrist tightened.

Elsa froze and gritted her teeth in pain.

_This isn't working_, her mind shouted out at her. _Do something now!_

Something in the back of her mind snapped and her eyes hardened. Elsa turned her gaze from the woman in front of her, to the hand bruising her wrist. She could feel the bone start to quiver and give. If Anna couldn't come to her senses soon, then her wrist would break in half.

Words are no longer an option, Elsa realized, the girl was too far gone. She had to deal with the woman the only other way she knew how.

A hesitation kept her actions tight, and a sorrow filled her features.

The loud creak of bone giving way, snapped her back into focus. She rose her other hand up and swiftly brought it down across the vampire's cheek.

A loud smack sounded through the air, and the younger woman's head whipped to the side at the impact.

Elsa took her chance.

The huntress ripped free of Anna's grasp and jumped away from the bed. She landed on the far side of the room and crouched down low, ready to spring into action. Her hand hovered over the dagger on her belt as she kept her eyes trained on the woman in front of her.

Though her heart ached, a sense of duty kept her gaze hard and her resolve firm. This woman before her, she wasn't Anna.

A sorrow brought a sting of wetness to her eyes, as her heart refused to believe it.

_Stop it! _Her mind demanded, trying to bring reason back to her thoughts. It _was_ Anna, but not anymore.

She realized then, that she was a fool to think that Anna would stay as she was. A vampire's instincts would always be too strong. It consumed every other vampire she'd met. _Why would Anna be different?_ she thought bitterly.

Her posture slumped as her focus broke. Her efforts to help the girl had been for nothing. She thought that if she took her in, _took care of her_, that she wouldn't change.

She didn't... she didn't think that Anna could be taken away from her again.

Damn her heart for hoping.

Her eyes narrowed and her body tensed when she caught movement from the woman. She shook her head to clear the troubled thoughts from her mind.

_Focus Elsa._

Her lip quivered.

_Focus!_

Her gaze hardened and her fingers twitched once over the dagger on her side, ready to pull it free at a moments notice.

When the girl lifted her head again the older woman was greeted with a tearful gaze.

Elsa's posture slackened instantly and she nearly fell forward in shock. _What the?!_ She caught herself in time and shot a wary gaze to the girl on her bed.

"Elsa?" the girl asked wetly, sniffing as she rose a hand to touch lightly at her cheek. She winced at the red hot sting she felt there.

Elsa quickly made her way to the girl, "Anna!"

Her movements were rushed one moment, then froze to a stop the next. Elsa stopped just short of the bed when rationality came to mind. It returned in a rush that hit her square in the chest, and the force of it had her stumbling away.

_This must be some sort of trick, _her mind argued._ It's that creature. It wants you to go to her. It knows you're weak._

Elsa's lips pressed into a thin line as she took a moment to reassess the girl's state. What she saw was a set of clear eyes and a face that held their usual softness. Her arms shook at her sides. She desperately wanted to go to the girl, but she had to be careful. As much as it hurt her to doubt Anna, she still couldn't afford to be careless now.

Her fingers flexed over the dagger on her belt, and her posture tensed again.

"How are you feeling?" She asked carefully, guardedly, testing the girl and her state of mind.

Anna's eyes watered and her gaze turned downward, too ashamed to even look at the woman before her.

"Elsa...," she whispered softly, voice quivering in despair. Her eyes quickly filled with tears and her body started to tremble when she realized the gravity of what she had done. "I'm so...I'm so sorry!" the girl gasped out, staring at the hand that hurt the older woman. "I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Any reservations Elsa had about the girl vanished the instant she heard the broken tone of voice. Her eyes softened and her heart ached at the sight of the devastated face before her. The girl looked completely broken down.

She cursed softly, before swiftly making her way towards the girl.

_Weak...,_ a voice in her head whispered.

She wrapped her arms around Anna's shoulders and clutched onto her tight.

_And a fool,_ the voice continued angrily.

It was right. She was weak when it came to Anna. Rationality often flew straight out the window where the girl was concerned, but Elsa didn't care about that now. She buried her face into Anna's hair and let out a sigh of relief.

_Anna_... She had her Anna back.

_Oh thank God._

"It's okay," she hummed softly.

Elsa felt a tremble in her arms and she looked down to see that the girl was crying. "Shush now, Anna. I'm fine," she said shakily.

Anna only cried harder at the trace of fear in her voice. _Dammit.__  
_

She cleared the knot in her throat and pulled away slightly. "See? I'm still here."

The girl hiccuped and wiped pitifully at the tears in her eyes. She wiped at them again and again, before her hands dropped down to her sides in frustration. There were too many, and they wouldn't _stop._ Anna gave up trying to stop the tears, and peered up at the woman with a bleary gaze.

"Anna," the woman called out soothingly. "Please don't blame yourself."

The vampire pulled away and her voice shook in wild disbelief, "But..."

"Anna please."

The vampire quieted.

"I know you're frightened," Elsa said, cupping the girl's face in her hands, "and I'm frightened too."

Sorrow filled Anna's eyes at the words and she flinched away slightly, "but," Elsa continued quickly, holding the girl firmly in place. "I know we can work through this together. You're a vampire now, Anna. Changes are happening that you can't control," Elsa lightly brushed at the tears on the girl's cheeks and looked at her sadly, "There are a few things I've failed to teach you."

* * *

A/N

Thanks for reading everyone! Sorry for the wait on this chapter, but for some reason it was just really (really!) difficult to write.

Anyways, I'm still open to suggestions. I read each one and do consider them closely.

Thanks again!


End file.
